Pink Delicious
Pinkamina Jaqueline Delicious Apple Pie, mainly called Pink Delicious with the Apple Pie only used on legal documents, is the 2017 introduced character and daughter of two of the Elements of Harmony, Applejack and Pinkie Pie. As the oldest of the next gen, Delly is one of the least responsible and takes after Mama Pinkie in many ways. She currently is the owner of Sweet Apple Bakery, earning her cutie mark after devolping a talent for bucking and baking apples. Character Personality Delly, like Pinkie, is very bouncy and optimistic. She always appears to have a smile on her face and always does that jumping thing Pinkie always does. Delly is teasingly called "Pinkie Jr" for their similarities by her Uncle and other members of her family, but this annoys her a lot. Delly is very energetic and active, especially as a young child as she would basically sonic her way around Sweet Apple Acres. Delly is also like Applejack in some ways. Delly is very protective of her family and friends, and while not let anyone hurt them no matter what. However, she more reasonable then lets say her little sister Julie. Her younger cousin, Apple Sugar, is often teased, not that Sugar cares, but Delly will find the bully, leave a cryptic and fairly scarry message, and the next day that little bully is scared out of their mind when they see Sugar, knowing that Delly is their older cousin. She can also be very stubborn and competitive, sometimes letting her ego get the best of her. She likes to show off (kind of like Auntie Dash in some ways) and while stop at nothing until she proves a point, even if she puts her friends in danger in the process. Despite her mother being the very definition of social, Delly can be pretty socially awkward. She's completely unaware of her surroundings and has no idea how to act in certain situations. She's not a very good pony-pony (I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's like people person) but she tries to get over it when she does have to stand up and speak up for herself or others, even if she is scared of embarrassing herself in the process. Appearance Delly has a darker shade of Pink for her coat than Pinkie's (which is why she was partially named after her). Like Applejack and her siblings, Delly and her siblings share similar coat and mane colors that alternate in some order (somewhat). Her coat color is the same as Zap's mane color and the same as the highlights in Julie's hair. Her main mane color is a dark-ish pale green, which is Zap's coat color. She has darker green highlights, same as Zap's highlights and Julie's mane color. Occupation Delly (kind of co) owns a bakery in Ponyville called "Sweet Apples Bakery", which uses most of it's ingredients from Sweet Apple Acers itself (mostly and especially the apples). Delly bakes most of the things herself, and likes to think of it as a family business, with her cousin Sugar working their and her other cousin (unnamed Mac x Marbel kid) works their. It's not a competitor with the Cake's, as the actually help each other out with recipes and other ingredients, as the Cakes are like family to Delly. Since Delly isn't a business wiz, it's managed by Frosted Donuts, who she lets deal with all the bills since Frosty loves doing that (or at least Delly thinks she does, Frosty does it because they wanted to help Delly out). Delly still lives on Sweet Apple Acers with her parents, siblings, and cousins. She plans to live their for the rest of her life (to Frosty's dismay), even though Zap secretly wants to get her out. Sweet Apple Bakery does actually have an apartment over it, but Frosty actually lives their and Delly only sleeps their when A) She's tired after a long day of work, B) It's after a date, or C) Pinkie and Applejack kick her out for a week (which happens quite often). Backstory Pink Delicious was born in the year I call 5 AM (Five Years after ApplePie Marriage). Pinkie and Applejack had contacted Twilight for a spell so they could have a foal, and Delly was one of many foals born from this spell. She wasn't the first foal to be born to two mares, it just made headlines since Pinkie and Applejack are kind of famous (?). Anyway, Delly was born and raised on Sweet Apple Acers with her aunts, uncles, and cousins (it was only Granny, AJ, Pinkie, Mac, and Apple Bloom- who was like a teenager- when she was born but it grew). She was definitely a family oriented country girl, and defiantly her mother's girl. She was either baking with Pinkie Pie or bucking apples with AJ, and spent most of her time on the farm (it was still she was four she realized there was a town as she always refused to leave and ponies came to her not the other way around). Her whole life was family originated, being from two large families, and she loved her baby brother and sister to death, plus her real and honorary cousins. Delly was always told about the events during MLP: FIM and the Elements of Harmony as bedtime stories from her mother (though very Pinkie or AJ-ified), and she was always very aware of what happened. Her best friends, of course, were the other elements children, and she (along with Zap) had a similar rivalry with Rainbow Blast that AJ and Rainbow Dash did. She was very much the Pinkie of their group of friends, always joking, smiling, breaking the fourth wall, and breaking out into song Cutie Mark Delly has a rather tragic cutie mark story. When she was around 8 years old, Granny Smith (who Delly always say as her grandmother figure), died. Everyone was heartbroken, especially AJ who had seen Granny Smith as a mother figure for some portion of her life. A few days before the funeral, the rest of the Apple Family, along with the Pies, the Mane Six, and other family friends were all at Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie had went out to get some party supply, since she didn't have any sad streamers or balloons, but she still left a list of things to do. Delly decided to complete one of the tasks: bake pies. Delly ended up baking pies for the whole family, which cheered everyone up. She was defiantly happy, as she finally got her cutie mark- even though she was the last in her class. It was all bitter sweet, as she did get her cutie mark, but it was during a time when it was hard to laugh or smile. Relationships Family *Applejack (Mother) *Pinkie Pie (Mother) *Zap Apple (Brother) *Orange Julie (Sister) *Orange Julie (Grandmother) *Cloud Quartz Pie (Grandmother) *Jonathan Apple (Grandfather) *Igneous Rock Pie (Grandfather) *Big Mac (Uncle) *Snips (Uncle) *Apple Bloom (Aunt) *Marble Pie (Aunt) *Limestone Pie (Aunt) *Maud Pie (Aunt) *Quartzland Apple (Cousin) *Jasper Red Apple (Cousin) *Feathered Quartz (Cousin) *Apple Sugar (Cousin) *Chyiria Pie (Cousin) *Grannie Smith (Great Grandmother) *Gran Pear (Great Grandfather) Category:Mares Category:Grimms' Horrid Characters Category:Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:The Next Generation of Characters